In an on-line store, a commodity offered for sale is often presented along with some related information, such as product specifications and descriptions or reviews from prior customers, which can be used by a potential buyer to make a purchase-related decision. Conventionally, the related information as presented usually originates from limited resource, e.g., solely by the particular on-line store, and focuses only directly on the commodity. For example, a book item for sale is typically only presented with a book cover, an introduction, readers' reviews, a price and the like.
However, a large amount of additional information that is readily available on the internet and hosted by other websites may also be useful to influence a customer's purchase-decision, such as a background story that motivates the writing of a book, information regarding the author, related books of the author or of the subject, etc. Conventionally, a potential buyer often needs to visit other websites to personally acquire additional information before making a decision, which may be cumbersome and prolong or stall his or her decision making process.
Moreover, in the book selling context, the presented related information typically lacks personalized input of an author or editor of the book, and thus rarely reflects his or her personal messages regarding the book. However, such input may play an important role in intriguing potential buyers and thereby promoting the book for sale.